Evangelion: Rise of the Helghast
by chimera hunter
Summary: The world's first Evangelion-Killzone crossover fan-fic! A prequel to Evangelion 3.0 and a midquel set during the 6 month blank period in Killzone 3. Sev and the ISA remenants must help WILLE defeat the Helghast from earsing the ISA from existance! A story that connects the Rebuild of Evangelion and killzone timelines. T for strong langauge, intense violence, and blood and gore.


chapter 1 :When worlds collide

"The first crossover between Evangelion and Killzone. Killzone is owned by Sony, and Rebuild of Evangelion is owned by Gainax"

"This is a time travel story set in the 6 month period that is not discussed in Killzone 3 and set about three months before Evangelion 3.0"

"Contains some language"

_date unknown_

_Planet: Helghan_

_Time after Helghan corporation: 244 years _

_Time after formation of the ISA: 161 years_

_Time after beginning of ISA invasion of Helghan: 1 year_

_Time after second impact: 360 years_

_Time after near-third impact: 345 years_

_1 month after attempted ISA retreat from Helghast capital._

The ISA troops had been on the run from the Helghast for weeks. Having to make and leaves camps in order to stay hidden. They were in a deserted town in the desert. A recon group scouted the area. One ISA troop had a small brown book that he was reading while looking up to see where he was walking. A man with hair that the front appeared to form a mohawk and a small beard came up to the soldier. He wore straps with a uniform that was dirty. The right strap had a device with a blue light shining. He also wore fingerless gloves, that were made from a silk like material. His dog tags said "Sgt. Tomas Sevchenko". Most people just called him "Sev". "What are you reading private?" Sev asked. "The history of the early twenty first century sir." the private said. "Yeah," Sev said, "everyone knows about that period, the second impact, the Evas, Angels, NERV, WILLE, and even SEELE." He also remembered about when he learned about the near-third impact, and a boy named Shinji Ikari who was responsible for it. He also remembered about two Eva pilots that formed the foundation for the ISA, but could not recall thier names, except that it was a boy and a girl. And how SEELE eventually lead to the creation of the Helghan Corporation, which later became the Helghast. The group had been walking for two hours, which many believed that those would thier last. Sev then remembered the day he last saw Rico. He recalled when Rico killed Visari, and when he saw him being crushed by the Mawler foot. Suddenly a ISA trooper fell to the ground with two holes in his head, both squirting blood, which landed in the sand, mixing together as the body hit the ground. "Shit! Sniper!", said a trooper shocked as the shot came close to him. Suddenly more assault rifle based fire came towards the group. The ISA troops went into cover. One private was shot down. pushed forward by the gunfire as the bullets flew through him until he was on the ground. dead. The ISA troops began to fire their rifles at their attackers. "Helghast here! I thought this town was abondoned!" Sev said. He began to yell into his radio to call for reinforcements. "Captain Narville! We have Helghast in the town! We need reinforcements!" Sev yelled but recieved only static. "Damn these radios!" Sev said. He then hoped that help would arrive soon. Sev then suddenly disappeared into thin air. His fate unknown.

_14 years after near-third impact_

_year: 2029_

_Planet: Earth, 331 years eariler_

_Time before formation of Helghan Corporation: 47 years_

_Time before formation of ISA: 170 years_

_Time before beginning of ISA invasion of Helghan: 330 years_

_Time after second impact: 29 years_

_Time after near-third impact: 14 years_

The AAA Wunder was nearly completed in its dock hidden in the ruins of Tokyo-3, It was simply waiting for a proper power supply to power her and it's mighty fleet. Misato looked at her ship from the window in her office. She couldn't believe that she was put in charge of WILLE. She then turned around and picked up a picture on the desk. It was a picture of her and Kaji when they were college students. She hadn't seen Kaji since the day near-third impact occurred. At first she thought it a blessing, but over time she missed him. she also missed Pen-Pen, who went missing, if not dead. She gave him over to Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke to take care of that same day. She knew that Toji's sister missed her brother. After a few minutes, she left the office, and walked down the hallway. She passed a corner and saw Asuka playing with a hand-held game console she brought with her the day she came to Japan. She was phiscally 14, but was mentally 28 years old. Due to being in LCL for so long, like her co-pilot, she had stopped aging entirely. She wore a modified unit-02 plugsuit, with tape like lines on the upper left leg, and right breast that showed signs that possible scars were present. A red jacket covered the top. She wore a black had cat ear like points on it with two patches, one with a skull earing a eyepatch, and one of an eye. She wore a eyepatch that covered her left eye. She was still angry about how Shinji made the world worse that it was. She often said to herself that he made her job even harder. She then imangined herself beating Shinji to a pulp. She was waiting for the day she could do that for real. She never really agreed with much after awaking from her coma. The only record of what was the ninth angel showed her was a future wear humanity was split in two and each side was at war. She could only make the words Helghast, ISA, and her name. The vision stated that she was somehow responsible for the future shown, her and someone else, but she did not know who or why she could be responsible for what may have been a vision from the far future. "Helghast, and ISA, probably just something that angel did to play mind games with me." Asuka thought to herself, as she put her game in a jacket pocket, putting both hands in both pockets, "I could have been somehow responsible for that. I would try to "prevent" that, not let it happen." Suddenly an alram went off and Mari and a girl wearing black girl overalls, a white hat and a grey t-shirt, her name was Sakura, Toji's sister. Mari wore the plugsuit she wore when she piloted unit-02 when Asuka was in a coma. She wore glasses. She also wore a jaket, only it was pink, as Asuka's was red. She did not wear a hat. "Asuka! You wouldn't what security just found!" Mari yelled. Asuka quickly ran with them. They ended up in the infirmry. A man was struggling with several doctors. Mari, and Asuka spoke in english to each other so they was able to understand the angry man as he yelled, but Sakura couldn't understand a word.

Sev was yelling at the doctors. "Get the fuck off of me!" Sev yelled. To Sev, the doctors spoke Japenese, a language that Sev did not know. He only knew english. "Get away from me!" he yelled hoping that the doctors would understand him. After he quickly looked in the children's direction, he moved his again to see what was unthinkable to him. "It can't be, Captain Shikinami?" Sev asked in surprise as he finally sedated and quickly, was put on the hospital bed. "Do you know this man, captain?" one doctor asked. Asuka quickly answered, surprised at Sev knew her name, "No, I've never meet him before in my life, he might be from that future the ninth angel showed me." The group looked at the unconsious Sev. 


End file.
